Mon souhait de Noël
by JessieTrager
Summary: La magie de Noël , combiné a celle de l'amour ...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir , me voilà déjà de retour avec une toute nouvelle Jella . Un petit cadeau pour les nombreuses personnes qui m'ont suivi et commenter a chaque chapitre de " la fille de mon meilleur ami " . 397 reviews ce n'est pas rien , j'avais donc envie de vous remerciez . **

**Ce n'est qu'une petite histoire de quelques chapitres seulement , mais basés sur la période de Noël . J'espère qu'elle vous plaieras !**

* * *

**Prologue : **

**Nous sommes a quelques jours des fêtes de Noël à Forks .**

**Moment propice à la magie et à l'espoir .**

**Jasper , soldat partie au front rentre dans sa famille ou il retrouve les siens .**

**Ainsi que Bella...**

**Adoptée par la famille Cullen depuis plusieurs années cette dernière a depuis toujours un petit faible pour l'aventurier d e la famille . **

**Que ce passerai t-il si la magie des fêtes de fin d'année bousculer quelques peu les choses ...**


	2. Chapter 2

Depuis plusieurs jours, la neige tombe à gros flocons, recouvrant entièrement la ville sous un épais manteau blanc. Les routes sont devenues pratiquement impraticables. Nous coupant du reste du monde.

Esmée s'énerve de ne pouvoir aller en ville, elle a peur de n'avoir rien à manger pour Noël, Emmett grogne parce qu'il a peur que sa douce moitié ne puisse le rejoindre à temps pour les fêtes. Carlisle soupire devant le nombre d'accidents qu'il va voir affluer aux urgences, l'obligeant à rentrer tard. Edward, lui, reste égal à lui-même, imperturbable. Nous régalant de son talent de pianiste.

Mais moi je souris, le nez collé à la fenêtre. Je savoure avec joie ce spectacle.

Tout est si beau, si parfait que ça en est presque magique. La magie de Noël

Une alléchante odeur de canelle et de chocolat chaud m'attire vers la cuisine. Je la regarde s'activer, elle virevolte dans tous les sens en chantonnant. Elle rassemble les tasses encore fumantes sur un plateau, puis ajoute une assiette de biscuits à la canelle.

- " Un peu d'aide ! " lui proposais-je en la rejoignant.

Elle relève la tête et je vois son regard pétiller. Ses lèvres s'agrandissent dans un tendre sourire.À la voir me dévisager ainsi, je sens une chaleur familière m'envahir. C'est comme une épaisse couverture dans laquelle je me serai enroulée, blottie auprès du feu. J'ai mis du temps à réaliser que c'était de l'amour, son amour.

- " Merci ma chérie..." accepte-t-elle en me tendant le plateau, ses lèvres effleurent ma joue avant de repartir fouiller dans un placard.

Pendant une seconde, je ne bouge pas, je savoure puis je rejoins le salon.

L'odeur alléchante a attiré tout le monde, et ils sont déjà tous assis quand je dépose le plateau sur la table basse. Je prends une tasse et un biscuit, avant de me blottir dans ma causeuse favorite.

Carlisle a fait un feu de cheminée, je regarde les flammes lécher le bois, je l'écoute craquer. C'est beau. C'est comme l'amour d'Esmée, mais en plus fort. C'est l'amour d'une famille. Ma famille. Pas celle de mon sang, mais celle de mon coeur. Celle qui m'a choisie, adoptée, aimée tout simplement.

J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je découvrais pour la première fois cette grande maison perdue dans les bois, que je rencontrais cette famille qui m'apporte tant. Or, cela fera déjà 5 ans que je suis officiellement une Cullen.

Je souris aux blagues d'Emmett, mon gros nounours, mon grand frère qui a toujours su me protéger quand des enfants se moquaient de moi à l'école. Il est mon garde du corps, ma béquille sur laquelle j'aime m'appuyer.

- " Tout va bien Bella ? " s'inquiète Carlisle, il me dévisage, soucieux.

-" Cela ne pourrait pas aller mieux..." lui répondis-je en m'allanguisant davantage dans mon fauteuil. " C'est le paradis..."

Esmée me sourit affectueusement, sa main effleure mon bras d'une caresse. Je me mettrai presque à ronronner, tellement je me sens bien.

La conversation reprend, mais je n'en écoute que des bribes. Je suis sur le point de m'endormir, mes yeux se font lourds, ils m'exortent à les fermer. Je suis sur le point de capituler, quand un nom retient toute mon attention. yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau, toute envie de dormir m'a brusquement quittée.

Le moindre centimètre de ma peau palpite, mon coeur bat la chamade dans ma . C'est un prénom ancien, légèrement démodé, mais qui lui va si bien... Je l'ai murmuré tellement de fois, qu'il semble être comme imprimé dans ma peau, dans mon âme.

- " ... cela serait tellement merveilleux s'il pouvait être là... Tous mes enfants réunis sous le même toit pour les fêtes, cela serait le plus merveilleux des cadeaux..."

La voix d'Esmée est exaltée, à nouveau ses yeux pétillent. On dirait une petite fille le matin de Noël. Je partage son suis impatiente de le revoir. Cela fait si longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu nous voir.

Avec son métier qui l'envoie régulièrement à l'autre bout de la Terre, il ne peut pas toujours faire ce qu'il veut. Mais il est heureux, il fait ce qu'il a toujours rêvé de faire. Soldat.

Je suis heureuse pour lui, même si je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, c'est un métier dangereux oû les risques sont réels. Je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il ne revenait pas, s'il était tué là-bas. Rien que d'y penser me fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

- " Il a également dit qu'il avait une surprise..." ajouta Carlisle.

- " Oh !" S'exclama Esmée, impatiente. " Si seulement cela pouvait être des jours de vacances, j'aimerais tant qu'il reste plus de deux jours..."

Sa voix se fait mélancolique, son fils lui manque, et elle aussi tremble pour lui, même si elle ne veut pas le montrer.

- "C'est vrai que ça serait chouette !" Approuva Emmett.

- " Il arrive demain, vous n'aurez qu'à lui poser la question..." s'exclama Carlisle en rangeant les tasses sur le plateau.

- " Demain !" S'écria Esmée. " Et cette neige qui refuse de s'arrêter... Imagine qu'il ne puisse pas venir..."

- " Calme toi mon coeur, tu connais ton fils, s'il te dit qu'il sera là, tu peux lui faire confiance." La rassura-t-il

Sans dire un mot, je me glissai à ses côtés et pris sa main dans la mienne. Elle me remercia d'un sourire, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de ne pas fondre en larmes. Des larmes de joie.

Dans quelques heures, il serait là, dans cette maison. Il serait à côté de moi, je pourrais le regarder, le toucher même. Mes doigts me brûlaient déjà. Je mourais d'envie de les poser sur sa joue piquante de barbe. Me noyer au fond de son regard couleur de miel.

Je savais qu'elle partageait cette même envie, ce même besoin. Mais que nous n'espérions pas la même chose . Il était son fils, sa chair, son sang. Pour moi, il était un rêve à jamais inaccessible.

Il m'avait fait découvrir sans le savoir mes premiers émois amoureux. Votre coeur qui bat un peu plus fort quand il est dans la pièce, vos mains qui deviennent moites quand il s'approche .

Je savais que ce n'était pas bien, pas mal parce que nous n'avions aucun lien de parenté, mais pas bien tout de même.

Tout comme Carlisle et Esmée étaient mes parents de coeur, il était au même titre qu'Edward et Emmett mon frère de coeur.

Il venait d'avoir tout juste 23 ans quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, avec son jean délavé, sa chemise noire et sa gueule d'ange, il avait chaviré le coeur de l'adolescente de 15 ans que j'étais alors.

J'avais gardé pour moi ce sentiment qui m'avait envahie et qui avait depuis refusé de me quitter . Il ne s'était pourtant jamais rien passé entre nous. Il avait toujours été le grand frère adorable dont j'avais tant besoin à l'époque.

Il avait même osé balancer un coup de poing à un type deux fois plus grand que lui, soit disant parce qu'il m'avait regardée de travers.

- " Que dirais-tu de m'aider à préparer son repas préféré..." proposa Esmée, me ramenant brusquement au moment présent.

- " Roti de porc au miel..." nous nous écriames en même temps, avant de partir dans un fou rire

-" Excellente idée !" Approuvais-je en glissant mon bras sous le sien, direction la cuisine.

OoooOoooOoooO

Deux heures plus tard, le roti mijotait lentement au four et nous mettions la touche finale au dessert, une tarte chocolat framboise.

- " Il va être ravi ! " s'exclama Esmée en finissant la vaisselle. " Et pour le petit-déjeuner de demain, j'ai de quoi faire des petis pains à la canelle."

Je ne pus me retenir de rire devant tant d'exubérance, elle ne tenait littéralement plus en place, fourmillant de milles et une idées qui lui feraient plaisir. Et je devais pratiquement être dans le même état. Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi tout le monde était parti vaquer à leurs occupations.

Quand nous étions comme ça mieux valait nous faire de la place.

- " Et moi, je pourrais faire des croissants au beurre, je sais qu'il les adore ! " rétorquais-je en farfouillant dans les tiroirs à la recherche de mon livre de recettes,

- " Formidable ! " Approuva-t-elle, ravie.

- " Bonsoir ! " s'exclama Rosalie, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles .

Apparemment le mètre de neige qui recouvrait la totalité de la ville ne l'avait en rien freinée. C'était à se demander comment elle avait fait pour accéder à la villa.

- " Salut Rose !" Lui répondis-je en l'embrassant.

Bien que totalement opposées physiquement - elle était aussi blonde que j'étais brune, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pur alors que les miens ressemblaient à deux morceaux de chocolat - nous étions devenues d'excellentes amies.

Il fallait dire qu'Emmett ne nous avait pas tellement laissé le choix. Entre Rose et lui, c'était l'amour fou, l'amour passion.

Elle était la femme de sa vie, et il était bien décidé à l'épouser. Il aurait donc été impensable que nous ne nous entendions pas. De plus, c'était quelqu'un d'adorable.

- " Je peux vous aider ?" Proposa-t-elle en léchant la cuillère de chocolat que j'avais utilisée pour faire ma tarte.

- " C'est gentil, mais on vient de terminer..." la remerciais-je. " Néanmoins, si une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud te tente, il en reste encore ?"

- " Volontier !" S'exclama-t-elle, ravie en allant se servir. " Au fait, Emmett vient de m'apprendre la bonne nouvelle, Jasper est de retour..."

Je vis Esmée acquiescer, les yeux pleins de larmes. Je savais que depuis l'engagement de celui-ci dans l'armée, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne tremble pour lui.

Alors j'étais heureuse qu'elle ait un peu de répit, surtout en cette période de l'année.

- " J'espère que nous aussi on aura droit d'y goûter à toutes ces bonnes choses ! Demanda-t-elle en louchant sur ce qui cuisait dans le four.

- " Ne t'en fais pas, personne dans cette maison n'avait songé te mettre à la diète !" M'esclaffais-je devant son air gourmand.

- " Très drôle !" Ricana-t-elle. " C'est tout de même pas ma faute si j'ai un bon métabolisme... !" S'écria-t-elle en regagnant le salon avec sa tasse .


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour , je tenais à m'excuser de l'absence de post de ces derniers jours . Mais fête , plus malade , plus gros coup de fatigue et je suis devenu incapable de faire quoi que ce sois . Mais me voilà de retour et j'en profite pour vous souhaiter un bon réveillon du nouvel an . **

* * *

La météo avait annoncé une épaisseur de neige encore plus importante que l'année d'avant. Pire encore qu'en Alaska, à croire que Forks avait brusquement changé de climat.J'espérais tout de même pouvoir gagner l'aéroport de Port Angeles, avant que ce dernier ne soit fermé pour des raisons de sécurité.

Je n'avais pas envie de rester coincé là-bas pour les fêtes. Et puis je n'imaginais même pas la peine que cela ferait à ma famille. Je savais qu'ils s'inquiètaient tous énormément pour moi .

Jegagnai le guichet d'embarquement au pas de charge, je venais d'enregistrer mes bagages et l'hôtesse me fit signe d'avancer, ce qui était bon signe.

- " Vous avez de la chance, ce vol est le dernier pour Forks, nous fermons les pistes après le décollage..." dit-elle en poinçonant mon billet .

Je la remerciais d'un bref hochement de tête et avançais dans le long couloir menant à l'avion. Je trouvai rapidement ma place, côté hublot et entrepris une fois installé d'envoyer un texto à mon père pour lui dire que j'avais réussi à avoir mon avion. Si tout allait bien, je devrais arriver chez moi dans moins de deux heures.

Chez moi ! Ces deux mots sonnaient étrangement à mes oreilles. Forks était l'endroit où j'étais né et où j'avais grandi, mais j'avais toujours eu du mal à considérer cette petite bourgade comme ma maison.

J'avais la passion des grands espaces, je voulais découvrir le monde, aller dans des contrées lointaines. Voir de nouveaux paysages .

C'était sans doute pour cela que j'avais décidé de devenir soldat. Grâce à mon métier, j'avais pu aller dans des pays où je n'aurais jamais pu aller autrement. Certes, ce n'était pas pour faire du tourisme, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'admirer les paysages plus somptueux les uns que les autres.

-"Veuillez attacher vos ceintures, nous n'allons pas tarder à décoller..." annonca la voix du pilote dans les hauts parleurs , je vérifiai que cette dernière était bien attachée, puis je roulai en boule ma veste de treillis en la posant contre le hublot. Bien décidé à profiter de ces deux petites heures pour récupérer du décalage horaire .

Deux heures plus tard, je me réveillai légèrement plus reposé, l'appareil commençait déjà à amorcer sa descente vers la piste d'atterrissage. Je rassemblai rapidement mes affaires et attendis l'ouverture des portes avec impatience.

Je savais que si la route le leur avait permis, ils seraient tous là pour m'accueillir. Et il me tardait de les serrer contre moi Il me fallut encore un peu plus d'une heure pour arriver devant la porte des arrivées. Mon sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule. Je les cherchai un bref instant du regard, avant de les apercevoir un peu à l'écart.

Ma mère détaillait scrupuleusement chaque personne, serrant nerveusement ses mains à chaque fois. J'avais beau leur avoir envoyé un message pour les rassurer, je savais qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Quand elle m'aperçut enfin, son regard s'illumina et la vilaine ride qui lui barrait le front disparut brusquement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir coupable de la faire s'inquiéter autant.

- " Mon fils ! " me salua mon père en me prenant dans ses bras, avant que ma mère ne se jette sur moi, retenant à grand-peine un sanglot que j'imaginais être de soulagement.

- " Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là ! " me murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

- "Moi aussi maman !" Lui répondis-je en déposant un tendre baiser sur sa joue avant de la serrer un peu plus fort, comme pour lui confirmer que j'étais bien là, qu'elle pouvait cesser de trembler ne serait-ce qu'un petit moment.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je pus enfin serrer Emmett, Rose , Edward et bien sûr Bella. Cette dernière attendait patiemment son tour. Mais son regard pétillait, comme celui de ma mère.

Elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Je la réceptionnai dans un gloussement, son petit corps se moulant contre le mien.

- " Salut toi ! " S'exclama-t-elle en déposant un rapide baiser sur ma joue mal rasée.

- " Salut ! " répondis-je en passant machinalement ma main dans ses cheveux pour la garder un peu plus contre moi .

Je n'étais pourtant pas très tactile, mais avec Bella cela avait été toujours différent, je ressentais le besoin de la caliner ou de lui offrir le réconfort de mes bras. Et cela depuis le premier jour où elle avait débarqué chez nous, avec son regard intimidé et ses joues rouges comme des pommes.

- " Tu n'as qu'un sac ?" Me demanda Rosalie, en détaillant étrangement ma maigre besace.

- " Et il contient tout ce dont j'ai besoin !" Ricanais-je devant sa mine déconfite. " Pas besoin de quarante-mille valises comme toi !"

- " Quarante-mille ! Et puis quoi encore !" S'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. " Quatre ou cinq, ce n'est pas la mer à boire..."

- " Tout ça pour un séjour de deux jours ! " ne put s'empêcher de préciser Emmett, avant de se recevoir un coup à l'estomac. Ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de notre petite famille.

- " On devrait rentrer avant qu'il ne commence à reneiger..." proposa mon père en scrutant avec attention le ciel qui devenait tout blanc. " Ils ont annoncé une grosse tempête en fin de journée..."

Nous quittâmes l'aéroport et gagnâmes rapidement le parking, en conduisant prudemment on serait à la maison dans une bonne demie-heure.

- " Tu veux que je conduise ?" Proposais-je à mon père, plus habitué que lui à conduire sur des routes difficilement pratiquables.

- " Ca va aller, les routes sont encore bien dégagées..." répondit-il en déposant mon sac dans le coffre.

- " Et puis tu dois être crevé ! Tu as des cernes énormes ! Renchérit ma mère en posant une main inquiète sur ma joue. " D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas perdu un peu de poids ? Me questionna-t-elle en louchant sur mon ventre, certes un peu plus creux que la dernière fois.

-" Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois revenu, je compte sur toi et Bella pour me remplumer..." la taquinais-je en lui souriant.

- " Vu tout ce qu'elles préparent depuis hier, c'est un régime qu'il va te falloir après ! " gloussa Emmett en s'installant à côté de sa douce.

- " Ah non !" S'exclama ma mère en fusillant ce dernier du regard. " Il ne lui reste pratiquement plus que la peau et les os...

Bon, elle exagérait légèrement, mais c'était une mère après tout. Et puis il est vrai que j'avais quelque peu minci. Mais avec le travail que je faisais, il était souvent difficile de faire de bons repas .

Je rassurai ma mère d'un regard, mis une claque sur le crâne d'Emmett et grimpai en voiture à côté de Bella qui s'était machinalement assise à ma place.

- " Tu veux que l'on change ?" Me proposa-t-elle en le réalisant, elle savait que je me mettais toujours côté vitre. Pour observer la vue.

- " C'est pas grave, et puis de toute façon la neige recouvre tout ! " lui répondis-je en me penchant de son côté pour jeter un rapide coup d'oeil à l'étendue impressionnante de neige." Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu autant de neige... Il doit bien y avoir un mètre à certains endroits ! " m'exclamais-je, quelque peu surpris.

- " C'est magnifique, au contraire ! " rétorqua Bella, un grand sourire aux lèvres. " C'est..."

- " ... magique..." nous nous écriâmes tous en choeur .

Nous connaissions tous la fascination de Bella pour l'hiver, qui indubitablement amenait à la période des fêtes, aux décorations de Noël, aux sapins richement décorés, au chaleureux feu de cheminée. Elle adorait l'ambiance qui en découlait. Elle disait toujours que c'était le moment le plus magique de l'année.

- " Tu boudes ?" Ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui demander devant son mutisme.

- " Non !"rétorqua-t-elle dans un sourire. " Je suis heureuse, idiot ! "

- " Eh !" Grognais-je en la chatouillant.

Sa taille et l'intérieur de ses genoux, ainsi que sa nuque, étaient les trois points stratégiques pour la faire supplier . Et j'étais bien décidé à ce qu'elle me supplie de lui pardonner.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste pour se défendre, ma main glissa sur sa taille, heureusement pour moi elle avait défait son manteau une fois installée en voiture, je pus donc plus facilement l'attaquer sournoisement.

Mes doigts glissèrent sous son pull et se mirent à lui taquiner les côtes . Enmoins d'une seconde, elle poussa un cri strident qui fit sursauter tout le monde, elle se cambra dans tous les sens, tachant d'échapper à ma main, mais j'étais bien décidé à ne pas la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

- " S'il te plait... Stop..." Gloussa-t-elle en tirant sur mon poignet, dans l'espoir vain de me faire lacher prise.

- " Tu sais ce que je veux entendre !" M'exclamais-je tout en continuant. Les muscles de son ventre se contractèrent au passage de mes doigts.

- " Allez Bella !" L'encouragea Emmett, en se tordant de rire . Elle tenta de résister encore un instant, avant de capituler.

- " Pitié !" Grogna-t-elle.

- " Tu vois que t'as trouvé !"la taquinais-je en cessant enfin de la torturer .

Elle me tira la langue comme une gamine, avant de rabattre les pans de sa veste autour de sa taille, la maintenant soigneusement en place.

- " On est arrivé !" Nous interrompit mon père en se garant dans notre parking.

- " Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ?" S'enquit ma mère, à peine entrée dans la maison.

- " Pourquoi pas ! Tu pourrais peut-être nous faire t

es beignets à la canelle ? " lui demandais-je, en réalisant qu'il était plus tôt que ce que je pensais.

-" La pâte est déjà en train de reposer pour ton petit déjeuner, demain matin... Mais il me semble me rappeler que tu aimes la brioche ? " répondit-elle avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

- " Je confirme !" Rigolais-je. " Mais avant, je vais prendre une bonne douche ! " ajoutais-je en récupérant mon sac avant de grimper dans ma chambre .

Je me déshabillai en moins d'une seconde et jetai mes vêtements pêle-mêle sur mon lit. Avant de me diriger vers la douche. L'eau chaude sur mes muscles noués me fit bruyamment gémir, la sensation était divine.

Mes doigts glissèrent dans mes cheveux emmêlés, sur ma peau, puis entre mes jambes où une érection croissante était en train de naître. En à peine quelques minutes, une douce chaleur s'insinua dans tout mon être et j'intensifiais mes mouvements de va-et-vient, laissant la jouissance m'envahir, enfin.

Je fermais les yeux un long moment, me laissant bercer par le clapotis de l'eau. Et le bruit de la radio au loin. Sûrement du jazz, la musique préférée de notre père.

Je me rinçais rapidement et m'essuyais, avant d'aller fouiller dans mon placard à la recherche d'une paire de jeans et d'un gros pull noir en cachemire. Cadeau de Bella pour mon anniversaire .

Vingt minutes plus tard, je me tenais assis sur le canapé du salon, entouré de tout ceux que j'aimais, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main et une tranche de brioche encore toute chaude dans l'autre. Et quelque part, cela devait ressembler à quelque chose comme ça, le paradis.

Je regardais notre père faire un feu de cheminée avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de notre mère, qui se lova contre lui. Nous n'entendions rien d'autre que quelques notes de musique et le crépitement du feu. Et cela me suffisait. En cet instant, il ne me fallut rien d'autre pour être heureux.

- " Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense !" S'exclama brusquement Emmett. " Dans ton message d'hier, tu disais que tu avais une surprise !"Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant la tête qu'il faisait.

- " Je ne dirais rien avant Noël, c'est une surprise..." lui répondis-je en restant volontairement évasif. Bien décidé à garder mon secret intact jusqu'au bout.

- " Oh allez !" Insista-t-il, déçu.

- " Motus et bouche cousue..." rétorquais-je en faisant semblant de me coudre la bouche et d'en jeter la clé.Il grogna son mécontentement en mordant dans un morceau de brioche avant de soupirer de plaisir.

- " Bon sang, c'est divin maman ! "S'exclama-t-il en enfournant un deuxième morceau

.-" C'est gentil chéri, mais je n'y suis pour rien... C'est Bella qui a tout fait..." répondit-elle en la désignant d'un sourire. Ce à quoi cette dernière répondit par un rougissement soudain de ses joues.

- " C'est trois fois rien !" Se justifia-t-elle.

- " C'est une tuerie !" Rétorqua-t-il.

- " C'est vrai que c'est délicieux, Bells!" Insistais-je.

- "Une vraie merveille !" Ajouta Edward, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le rouge de ses joues.

- " Merci !" Chuchota-t-elle en sirotant son chocolat, légèrement gênée.

Ce qui me ramena à une époque pas si lointaine où je m'amusais à la complimenter juste pour avoir le plaisir de la voir rougir. Comparant ses yeux à deux carrés de chocolat. Onctueux et Intenses.

- " Et si on faisait une partie de rami ?" Proposa mon père, en allant chercher un vieux paquet de cartes dans le buffet.

- " Excellente idée ! " Approuvais-je en le regardant battre les cartes, comme je le faisais déjà quand j'étais petit.

Ce qui me rappela d'autres moments heureux de mon enfance. Les bons petits plats de ma mère, les parties de rigolade avec mes frères, les discussions avec Bella. J'avais oublié à quel point tout ça m'avait manqué.

- " Tu as la mine songeuse..." s'inquiéta Bella, en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi. " Tout va bien ? "

- " Je suis juste content d'être là..." la rassurais-je en lui serrant la main. Nouant brièvement mes doigts avec les siens.

- " Et nous, on est heureux de te revoir..." rétorqua-t-elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. " Tu nous manques..." chuchota-t-elle.

- " Vous aussi..." lui répondis-je en déposant un rapide baiser sur le haut de sa tempe.

- " Allez vous deux, on se concentre un peu..." nous sermona Emmett en nous balançant un coussin en pleine tête

.- " Hey ! " grogna Bella en lui rendant la pareil.

S'en suivit une mémorable bataille de polochons, comme quand nous étions petits. Emmett riposta à nouveau, aidé de Rosalie, Edward m'assoma littéralement avec un oreiller. Me faisant m'écrouler sur Bella, qui tenta de se défendre comme elle pouvait.

- " Jazz, tu m'écrases !" Souffla-t-elle en tentant de se redresser .

-" Desolé ! " m'exclamais-je en attrapant de justesse un autre oreiller envoyé sournoisement par notre mère, qui éclata de rire devant notre mine déconfite.

- " Bon allez, tu distribues Em !" S'exclama notre père en lui tendant les cartes, avant d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de notre mère.

Au bout d'une heure j'abattis mes cartes sur la table en signe de défaite, la chance n'étant définitivement pas de mon côté ce soir.

- " Gagné..." s'écria Bella en brandissant fièrement une paire d'as.

Emmett et Edward grognèrent, dépités de s'être fait battre par leur petite soeur. Ils devraient pourtant être habitués, Bella était la reine du Rami. Elle gagnait pratiquement à chaque fois.

- " C'est dingue ça, comment tu fais !" S'exclama Rose, en reprenant un morceau de brioche.

- " C'est juste une question de chance..." lui répondit-elle simplement.

- " C'est ce qu'on s'est dit les trois premières fois ! " Ricana Edward. " Au bout de la dixième fois, moi j'appelle ça un don..."

- " Tu dois reconnaître que tu as un certain talent..." ajouta Esmée, en lui souriant tendrement.

- " Bon, peut-être un tout petit..." Approuva-t-elle finalement, en rosissant.

- " Tu dois être épuisé..." s'inquiéta ma mère en me voyant bâiller à m'en décrocher la mâchoire pour la quatrième fois en moins d'une heure.

Je devais bien avouer que je n'aurais rien eu contre aller me coucher maintenant, mais je n'avais pas non plus envie que cette soirée s'arrête déjà.

- " Pas vraiment..." mentis-je en me frottant l'arête du nez. " Et puis j'ai très envie de manger tes pignons de poulet, devant un bon film..."

Elle me dévisagea un court instant sans rien dire, s'attardant sur les cernes qui creusaient mes joues. Elle savait que je mentais, je crus qu'elle allait protester et m'envoyer aller me coucher. Mais elle secoua la tête, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

- " D'accord..." acquiesça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. " Mais pitié, pas de film de guerre ou de western..."

- " Promis..." Ricana Emmett en se jetant sur sa collection de dvd.

- " Je viens t'aider..." Proposa Bella en rejoignant notre mère dans la cuisine .

Une demi-heure plus tard, le générique du film Moulin Rouge défilait sur le grand écran. Après avoir bataillé durement avec Emmett et Edward.

Bella et notre mère choisirent justement cet instant pour revenir avec quatre grands plateaux garnis à ras-bord de pignons de poulet fumant.

- " Vous n'avez pas oublié la sauce..." s'enquit Emmett en se servant généreusement.

- " Tiens, la voilà..." répondit notre mère en lui tendant un bol de sauce épicée.

- " On peut peut-être éteindre la lumière..." proposa Rosalie en se relevant.

- " Bonne idée..." Approuva Bella en sortant des plaids du coffre. Elle en tendit un à nos parents et un à Rosalie et Emmett, avant de me tendre le dernier.

- " On peut le partager, si tu veux ? " lui proposais-je en lui faisant une petite place à côté de moi. Je la vis hésiter un instant avant d'acquiescer d'un bref hochement de tête. Elle se prépara une assiette avant de venir s'asseoir. Envahissant mon espace personnel d'une odeur de freesia qui lui était si caractéristique.

- " Tu es sûr que je ne te gêne pas ? " me demanda-t-elle en se calant le plus possible contre le bras du canapé.

- " Si, énormément, mais je vais faire avec..." la taquinais-je dans l'espoir de la détendre.

Je voyais bien que quelque chose la tracassait. Elle semblait terriblement nerveuse et ne me jetait que de brefs coups d'oeil. Elle me donna un léger coup de coude à l'estomac, avant de grogner une vague menace que je ne compris pas .

J'envisageais très sérieusement à protester, quand je me rendis compte que toute ma famille était plongée avec attention dans le film. Je gardais donc mon plan de vengeance pour plus tard, de préférence quand elle ne s'y attendrait pas.

Et tentais de suivre la trame du film sans grand succès. Je grignotais sans grand appétit. La fatigue commençait à me brouiller la vue. Je m'allanguis davantage contre les coussins du canapé, moelleux à souhait, et remontais la couverture sur mes épaules. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis la tête de Bella se poser contre mon épaule.

- "Ça ne t'embête pas !" Chuchota-t-elle les yeux toujours rivés à l'écran.

- " Non ! " lui répondis-je sur le même ton, en l'attirant davantage contre moi.

Ma main posée sur son ventre. Je sentis sa respiration se couper avant de redémarrer plus rapidement. Elle gigota légèrement pour trouver une meilleure position, son tee-shirt se soulevant légèrement, dévoilant la finesse de sa taille. Ma main se retrouvant soudain à même sa peau. Une peau terriblement douce et chaude.

Je grognais, surpris par l'endroit où mon imagination semblait m'emmener. Certes, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion depuis longtemps de me trouver si près de quelqu'un du sexe opposé, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que je me mette à fantasmer sur ma petite soeur.

Je tentais de me concentrer sur le film en faisant abstraction de tout ce qui m'entourait, et surtout de qui était lové contre moi. Ce qui, à ma grande surprise, fut plus difficile que je ne l'imaginais.

Elle se redressa un instant pour grignoter un peu de poulet, me permettant par la même occasion de retrouver mon sang froid. Je tentais de me décaler un tout petit peu. Mais cette dernière ne tarda pas à revenir se reblottir contre moi, comme si de rien n'était.

Ma fatigue provisoirement envolée, je tentais de rester le plus naturel possible. Ce qui me déclencha une profonde migraine.

Au bout d'une heure, cette soirée télé était devenue une torture. Bella ayant poussé le vice jusqu'à s'endormir contre moi. Son souffle chaud balayant l'orée de mon cou, me faisant frissonner.

Je bataillais fermement pour ne pas la repousser. Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas compris. Nous avions toujours été très tactiles, et voilà que sa présence me mettait mal-à-l'aise. Ou plutôt me rendait trop à l'aise.

Plongé dans des pensées paradoxales, je ne me rendis même pas compte que le film venait de se terminer. J'en aurais pleuré de soulagement, je n'avais qu'une envie : me lever et regagner ma chambre. Mais profondément endormie, Bella ne bougeait toujours pas.

- " Elle est épuisée, la pauvre..." murmura Esmée en lui caressant délicatement la joue. " Est-ce que tu veux bien la monter dans sa chambre ? "

- " Bien sûr..." Croassais-je en maudissant Dieu et tous ses saints.

- " Merci ! " rétorqua-t-elle en m'embrassant, avant de s'éloigner.

Je glissais lentement mes mains sur sa taille et sous ses genoux, avant de me redresser. Sa tête dodelina contre mon cou. Elle soupira légèrement sans pour autant se réveiller.

- " Bonne nuit ! " m'exclamais-je en gagnant le premier étage, les bras chargés de mon précieux fardeau.

Je longeais le couloir en direction de sa chambre. Que j'ouvris d'un coup de hanches bien placé. Rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venu.

Bella avait utilisé des tons neutres et chauds pour décorer sa chambre. Et je m'y étais toujours senti bien. Seule nouveauté : l'énorme lit king-size, qui prenait une bonne partie de la pièce. Il était magnifique, chaque pièce ayant été finement sculptée dans du bois brut. Un vrai travail d'orfèvre.

Toujours profondément endormie, je tentais de la déposer le plus lentement possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Mais ses bras accrochés autour de mon cou refusaient de me lâcher. J'essayais de me libérer de son étreinte une nouvelle fois, sans succès.

- " S'il te plait..." grommela-t-elle dans son sommeil en se lovant davantage contre moi.

Mon coeur rata un battement dans ma poitrine et je me sentis brusquement devenir nerveux, ce qui n'était en rien mon habitude. Même si nous n'étions pas du même sang, mes sentiments pour Bella avaient toujours été très clairs. Elle était ma petite soeur.

Or, ce soir quand elle s'était blottie contre moi, j'avais ressenti quelque chose de nouveau et d'extrêmement dérangeant. Une attirance soudaine que je ne m'expliquais pas. Je tentais une dernière fois de reculer, mais elle me grogna son mécontentement au creux de l'oreille, ce qui alluma une chaleur familière au creux de mon ventre.

J'inspirais lentement par le nez en tentant de me détendre au maximum. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas chose facile. Je n'avais qu'une envie : aller dans ma chambre prendre une longue douche froide pour me remettre les idées en place. Je commençais déjà à sentir mon corps me trahir, et le petit plaisir solitaire que je m'étais accordé quelques heures plus tôt ne m'avait en rien soulagé.

Après plus d'un an à vivre dans des conditions sommaires, à travailler avec acharnement. Sans aucun contact féminin. Ce corps lové contre le mien était une vraie torture.

- " Bella..." murmurais-je en croisant les doigts pour qu'elle se réveille, même juste un peu, assez pour qu'elle me lâche.

Mais rien, aucune réaction, à croire qu'elle n'avait pas fait une nuit complète depuis des lustres. Vaincu, je la glissais sous les couvertures et m'allongeais à ses côtés, en tentant de garder mes mains le plus sage possible. Les siennes, au contraire, se firent audacieuses.

Blottie contre mon cou, sa main, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur, se posa sur la peau de mon ventre, tendue au maximum. Sa cuisse droite se mêlant à mes jambes. Avant de soupirer d'aise.

Mes doigts me démangeaient de se poser sur les parties de son corps mises à nu. La chaleur de sa peau, si près de mon bas ventre, était difficilement supportable. Une érection incroyablement douloureuse tendait le tissu de mon pantalon, m'empêchant de trouver le repos .

Inconsciemment, mes hanches effectuèrent un léger mouvement de bassin contre sa cuisse, dans l'espoir d'un quelconque soulagement, qui ne vint pas. Bien au contraire.

Ma main se posa fièvreusement sur sa hanche et la pressa davantage contre moi. Je soupirais de frustration pour la deuxième fois en quelques secondes.

Mon imagination s'amusant à me torturer mentalement. M'envoyant des images de nous deux dans des positions plus que compromettantes. Attisant davantage ce désir que je sentais vibrer dans chaque fibre de mon être.

* * *

Joyeux Reveillon a tout le monde !


End file.
